


i... waited...

by thetowerssang



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr drabbles, i apologize to anyone looking for good content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetowerssang/pseuds/thetowerssang
Summary: in which merlin waits and arthur apologizes
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	i... waited...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to anyone expecting more torchwood content,, i got a drabble request and decided to put it on ao3 because why not, hah
> 
> rec: This is awesome! 6 or 9 and Merthur, please and thank you?
> 
> 6) “You’re my boss, not my mum. Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?”  
> 9) "I didn't know we had a cat."

Merlin wandered into Arthur's room, not really paying attention to much. He had spent centuries waiting for Arthur to come back, but now that he was, it still didn't feel right. He sat down, and began folding laundry in his lap, the world almost still around him. after he had done half, he stopped, deciding to just think for a bit instead.

His cat, Faith, sat in his lap and he began stroking it mindlessly. He barely registered the front door opening, and almost didn't see Arthur coming in from the corner of his eye.

"Alright, I took a trip to the graveyard, none of the tombstones, or whatever you call them, are ones we know." Arthur paused, noticing Merlin's absent eyes. "Merlin? You okay?"

This is when Merlin's brain decided to say something. It came out harsher than he meant it.

"You're my boss, not my mum. Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

Arthur almost shivered at the words. This wasn't the Merlin he knew.

"I didn't know we had a cat." Arthur said, trying to steer the conversation away from whatever he had done to annoy Merlin.

"Then you should be worried for yourself, not me," Merlin snapped back. Placing the cat to his side, he continued to fold clothes.

Arthur was, needless to say, very confused.

"Have I done something?" He said, cautiously walking closer.

"I'm fine." This was when Arthur knew nothing was okay.

Sitting down next to Merlin, who shifted away, he asked again.

"Have I done something? Because you really aren't okay and I can tell."

"I waited decades for you. Then you came back, no apologies or anything, like you think you can just waltz back into my life. Decades, I had to wait, and everyone left me. I was all alone for so long and you have no idea what that does to someone."

"Merlin I'm sor-"

"No! You don't get to be sorry now, you should have been sorry weeks ago!" He finally broke down into a sobbing mess, and this time, Arthur was the one who couldn't say words. So he just held Merlin, whispering the occasional "I'm sorry" or "I love you" when the words could escape him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! (and that i didnt break your heart too much)
> 
> feel free to yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr  
> loves, xara


End file.
